


You Will Read My Confession Poem!

by OpheliaHall



Series: A Confession Poem [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi finally lets his feelings be known to Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Read My Confession Poem!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is the next one in the series! I am editing now to comment that, as readers have noticed, I went silent after this poem. College has been super stressful and busy, making it hard to do any writing! My end goal is to get back into this fandom around May 2015 after school is out for the summer. If I am able to get this series finished, I'll throw in a couple new side sets as an apology!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I really wish you would look at me.

When I am near you what do you even see?

Ever since you saved me I wondered,

why your eyes are as loud as thunder.

You don't see it, many don't.

But I do, and it makes me float. 

Such intensity inside you

as if a country you just flew.

You seem annoyed when I call out

but really I want to shout

your name again and again

until I lose feelings in my limbs.

I want to support you in all that you do,

and I will work hard to be next to you.

I may seem like a fool

but I think that this school

led us both here today

so together we could stay. 

You know, I've rewritten this so many times.

I've lost count of how often the bell chimed.

I had to stop my hands from shaking

on this poem that I am making.

I stutter and I stress

and tend to make a mess

but I want my feelings known,

the ones you have never shown.

I don't want to be just friends

but for now I must pretend.

You aren't the type to look at me

or give out your heart's metal key.

The wall you have is higher than

the tallest creature, beast or man.

I cannot jump like Hinata can

and find myself stuck in the sand.

I wonder if my throw is enough

to get over your wall so large and tough.

Can we last throughout these years,

or will I end up drowned in tears?

I really wish you could show 

the joy I had at first hello.

If I could bottle my feelings up

I would pour them in a cup

and make you drink them just to see

if you would change your thoughts of me. 

I won't back down. I will make sound.

I will tell you my feelings, now.

This poem I wrote you may think foul,

but I wear my heart like a cowl.

I will worry and be nervous

but I am tired of giving lip service. 

You will know how I feel

my resolve has become steel!

But,...please don't hate me...

I don't want you to leave. 

I just want to stop lying

and not give up trying

to make you smile once

though you may think me a dunce.

Just please take my feelings seriously.

For I love you oh so furiously.


End file.
